Redo State Change
by Verocat
Summary: Sorry for such silly title . It's a oneshot about Canada and his thoughts.


**_AN: Sorry I don't update my project D.O.T. and flowers. I have too much school (I hate my school X___X) and I have only a little time to write it. Anyway, here's a oneshot about Canada. Sorry for such silly title!_**

_**Time of this fic: **January, 2009_

_**Disclaimer: **Hetalia isn't mine. (If it was, I would be genious)_

**_ My Russian friend, Magness-Makoyana made an illustration to this fic, link in my profile_**

**_

* * *

_**

The loud sound of the alarm clock interrupted one of Canada's indistinct dreams.

"Ah? What?" - jumped up Matthew habitually, grabbing the alarm clock and looking with his dreamy eyes on the time. The clock displayed it was 7:30 p.m., and the calendar near it told it was Sunday.

"Ah, I forgot to switch it off yesterday, - said the Canadian aloud, sinking into the bed again. - And no wonder why I did, I've got lots of work. But it's a day off today, so why don't I sleep again?"

Matthew Williams had already wanted to accomplish his intentions, but couldn't go to sleep again despite all his willing. He had to get up. Kumajirou slowly got up after him, as if he knew his owner. Not saying a word to one another, they both slowly went to the kitchen. Neither Matthew nor Kumajirou had enough sleep, so it's clear which mood they had – as if someone pressed all the juices out of you and the life lost its last colours. Besides, Canada's life wasn't fun and games at all.

These thoughts visited the poor North American when he opened the can with maple syrup and listened to the voice from the telly. The people on the television, which Matthew had turned on only because of the weather forecast, told that the condition of the country hadn't changed. Never mind, no news is good news, as Arthur said once. The business in other countries is even worse than here, in America, for example, he has a high level of unemployment. That's why, of course, he should try to set the situation right, but there's no need to panic.  
"What do you think about it, Kumajirou?" – asked Matthew after the programm.

The bear didn't say him a word because he didn't even think anything about it. And do the bears even care about such events as economic crisis? Though, who knows, perhaps they do, but Kumajirou stayed silent. It's amazing how he could feel all Canada's moods and share his thoughts. At this time the bear was totally quiet, where the weather forecast appeared.

That day promised to have artic cold and a snow storm. Well, it's usual for the middle of January, that's why Matthew wasn't surprised at all and stayed calm. He finished eating his breakfast, turned off the TV and began to think about what he would do today. Watching the television, the thing the Canadian usually did is boring, now all the programs are only about violence and world financial crisis. Reading books of newspapers won't suit either - Canada has already read everything in his house, and he couldn't go to buy the new literature in such weather. Just sitting on the sofa and chatting with Kumajirou won't do - no one has a mood to talk. The atmosphere of the house only depressed the setting. Only one thing was left.

"Get ready, Kumajirou, we're going for a walk", - said Matthew. He returned to his room and began to get dressed. Uncertainty and sleepiness were felt in all his movements. The Canadian's body hadn't recovered from the sleep yet, that's why some of the clothes sometimes fell out of Canada's hands, and he had to take it on the floor, which slowened the process for some minutes.

Matthew haphazardly put on himself his ordinary jeans, sweater and socks, then began to put on his boots with the same speed, first nearly putting his boots on the wrong legs. But after some time he was already ready and moved away from his house little by little, muffled into his coat with a hood on the head and holding Kumajirou in his arms.

Matthew walked aimlessly, not searching a certain way. It was empty and quite everywhere, only the bare trunks of the trees were found in the light fog. The snow fell on the earth, clouding everything around and making the ground whiter and whiter. Canada compared with the thing when you are covered with a warm blanket.

The Canadian raised his blue eyes up to the sky, and the falling from the clouds snowflakes of different forms reflected in them. No, they didn't fall from the clouds, but from the clouds, the real big bag clouds. It was as if they pushed the sky and pressed it to the ground. It began to wind, and the black clouds moved faster and faster.

And at that moment, Canada felt himself alone, really alone among these bare trees, cold and bad weather. Even if he has Kumajirou in his arms now. But among the people, Matthew hasn't got anyone who could understand him now. All dear and near people whom Matthew believed went away from him and got farther and farther every day. England and France are so busy with their rivalry that they don't notice anything. America, though he's Matthew's brother, doesn't even remember Canada still exist. The most important thing to Alfred at this moment is the place he occupies in this world and his popularity. There's no denying, no one pays attention to Canada at all. One day Russia sat on him and didn't notice anything. Of course, Ivan apologized after this, but it's offensively anyway. How could Matthew been born like this… Sometimes he hated himself for that. Plus this world financial crisis… God damn it…

Some colorless liquid appeared near Matthew's left eye, perhaps one of the snowflakes on his face, and maybe it was a tear.

"Only you understand me, Kumajirou" – said Matthew with a cracked voice and stroked the bear on the back. Kumajirou only looked at him expressively and nodded.

The snow began to fall more often, and the wind – to blow stronger and stronger. The storm began unnaturally quietly and slowly.

Canada made some steps forward and started strangely. After half of a minute, he fell down to the snow on his face. It's not clear why, but at first Matthew didn't get up. He lay and lay, feeling his pale face freezing, not even wanting to stop this.

"It's too absurd, - he thought. –The winter this year makes us weak fast for some reason. I know I need to get up, but I can't. I'm so used to cold that I don't even pay attention to it. The cold is everywhere – at the streets, at home, in the faces of the people…"

Then Canada remembered about Kumajirou and began to worry if he hadn't gotten a cold. To stop tormenting the bear, he stood up somehow and went home. Kumajirou tightly held on to Matthew's arms, looking around and worrying that the storm is ready to start in a minute. Canada understood this and looked him with a light, a little sad, but calming smile, as if he wanted to say something, but had difficulties to do it for some reason.

He looked at the bear without stopping like that till he stumbled over the stairs and almost fell. After reaching to the door and opening it, Canada walked through the corridor and fell into the armchair. Thank God, he had come home in time, otherwise everything could end badly.

Matthew carefully Kumajirou into an armchair, closed the door and put off his coat. Then the Canadian walked to the kitchen and made some hot tea. After that he went to the living room again and sat into an armchair, muffling up into a checkered rug. His bear lay on the carpet and fell asleep peacefully, and Canada, drinking his tea, started to think, and that's what he thought:

"_What do I complain to myself for if you don't do anything so everybody notices you yourself? A simple person, as I see, isn't needed anywhere, I must do something big and important, but how? I'm not as strong as America, not as charming as France, not as talented as Austria. I can't even make an impression of something evil like Russia. I'm just an ordinary nation with my thoughts, nothing else. And why do I try to look not as I really am? What __is __all __that __for__? __Why __can__'__t __we __all __just __think __well __of __everybody__? __And why should I learn something when it's all the same to everybody? Why do I attend all their conferences when I'm not able to give my own opinion anyway? This is all senseless… I wanna get quiet and become oblivious…"_

And then Canada jumped up surprised for the second time on this day. A telephone on the cupboard nearby rang shrilly, which had never happened before.

Matthew nearly became jaw fallen after that, but he tried to hold himself and picked up the receiver.

"Hello", - said the Canadian, a little surprised.

"Hey brother! – sounded a joyful voice on the other end of the line. – Recognize me? That's America. I have good news for you".

"What news?" - Matthew got more shocked. The news came to him very seldom.

"What, you haven't been told yet? Then listen. Do you know I changed the boss recently? So, he and I want to visit you. The tradition is that the first country the new boss visits is you, because you're my brother. So wait for us coming at your place. Good, isn't it?" – blurted out America.

"And when exactly should I wait for you?" – asked to specify the Canadian. He didn't believe his ears.

"We'll arrive on the nineteenth of February, - answered Alfred.

"On February, 19th? But that's next month!" – didn't understand Matthew.

"You see, me and my boss had a lot of problems that must be solved only this month. So wait for us on the nineteenth of February", - explained the American.

"Ah, everything is clear then. See you next month, America"

"See ya" .

Alfred hung up the phone first. Canada only had to do like him and sit in an armchair, muffling up into the rug and watching Kumajirou.

"_Sometimes people change. Someone changes to good, something to bad, it depends on luck. There hasn't been found a thing that never changes yet. It's wrong to make only one impression of the people at once. Who __knows __what __they__would __become __next__. __Maybe __I__'__ll __change__. __Maybe __America __will __change__. __And __the __drowsiness__… __it __can __wait__. __I __must __stay __alive __till __February__, 19__th__"._

After this thought, Canada's blue eyes closed themselves.

* * *

**History: **Sorry, I only found it in Russian DX


End file.
